bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
細鳳 -Sai Fung-
細鳳'''-Sai Fung-''' is a set of revolver-like guns linked together by what appears to be a small chain that appear in Bayonetta. These weapons are wielded in a nunchaku style of combat, giving them the nickname of "gun-chucks". Jeanne's equivalent for Sai Fung is Tang Lung. In-Game Description "Possessed by the soul of the fastest bird demon in all of Inferno, Sai Fung, these nunchaku spin at blazing speed, unleashing attacks so fast even a god would be unable to catch a glimpse." How to Obtain To get the Sai Fung you must complete 100 chapters on normal difficulty or above. The quickest and most common way to do this is by completing the Prologue (the Vestibule) repeatedly. It should also be noted that the Climax Brace can be used for the completion of these chapters despite their scores not being recorded. You can receive the Sai Fung after completing 100 chapters. You'll also receive the Walkürenritt LP discs as well. To date, no cheats have been found to enable quicker access of the weapon, such as with Pillow talk, Bazillions, etc. Unique Traits Sai Fung's attacks are extremely quick and can stagger or stun anything smaller than a Beloved, but deals less damage per hit than other weapons. While executing its combos, the Sai Fung fires numerous bullets during its attacks that will ricochet off of any nearby surfaces upwards of six times before finally vanishing. This has the effect of stunning smaller nearby Angels with an onslaught of bouncing projectiles as you attack your primary target. The combination of these traits allows it to reach incredibly high combo points even on weaker enemies like Affinities. Wicked Weaves: While equipped all of Bayonetta's Wicked Punches will become Wicked Palm Thrusts. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will throw Sai Fung at her target, where it will spin inside of them as it fires off a few shots. Until the Sai Fung returns Bayonetta's punches will mimic those of Scarborough Fair, though they will do slightly less damage, and holding down will fire bullets that mimic the Sai Fung's appearance and damage. Charge Modifier: Holding down will cause Bayonetta to charge up the Sai Fung for a moment before launching a volley of bullets, which will proceed to ricochet around the area. The longer the button is held down, the more bullets that will be shot. Trivia *Sai Fung is named after martial artist Bruce Lee's childhood nickname. *The Bullet Climax for Sai Fung is similar to 'Round Trip'; a move used by Dante when wielding several different swords, and Fireworks; a shotgun move that flips the gun around Dante's body, from the Devil May Cry series. *The stylized Chinese characters used in the Sai Fung's attacks are from the Ba gua, which are the eight fundamental principles of reality. 乾 Qian (heaven/sky), 兌 Dui (lake), 離 Li (fire), 震 Zhen (thunder), 巽 Xun (wind), 坎 Kan (water), 艮 Gen (mountain), and 坤 Kun (ground). *During the barrage for the standard five punch combo, Bayonetta will yell out a "Bruce Lee" noise more formally known as Kiai. Jeanne does not get a Kiai. **A Kiai is a shout that martial artists yell that acts as a battle cry and serves to empower themselves through releasing their energy. *'Sai Fung' shares traits with the Nightmare -β (Beta) from Devil May Cry and Cerberus from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Like Nightmare-β (Beta) its shots that will ricochet off of nearby surfaces upwards of six times before finally vanishing and due to it being a nunchaku it shares a few moves and traits with the Cerberus, which is a tripartite nunchaku, that also provides a speed boost in Devil Trigger. *It's possible that Bayonetta references Sai Fung at the end of Bayonetta 2 , when Luka comes in to snatch Loki from Loptr's hands, she states "that even a god can't see him coming." This is the weapon description from the first Bayonetta. =Navigation= Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Jeanne's weapons